No I'm not
by Lialee Ederian
Summary: ["Okaa-san? Okaa-san!" He glared. They smirked. "… What do I have to do?"]


**New story. Angsty story. Read at your own Peril.**

**Inspired by some comics on pinterest, this has turned into something, well... read to find out, because I haven't decided myself. **

* * *

_["Quirkless."_

"_Freak!"_

"_What are these, shitty nerdbooks?"]_

Bakugou Katsuki never knew why, but UA felt empty. Even with all these students, it was missing… someone.

Deku…?

No. That couldn't be.

He growled and threw the ball with all his might. _Boom._

_["You're never going to be a hero."_

"_Izuku… I'm so sorry!" _

"_Might as well stay a loser, loser!"]_

Uraraka Ochako had thought UA would be amazing. And it was. At the entrance exam, there were these huge robots, and this, this _boy _saved her. He had green hair, freckles, and his 'saving' consisted of using other people and their quirks. It was a bizarre way, but she knew had had saved her.

… No one else did.

He didn't get into UA. The amazingness decreased.

_(If a hero school didn't accept heroes, what was its use?)_

_['You have not been accepted into the hero course at UA-'_

_You have not-_

_You cannot-_

_**DEKU!]**_

Tenya Iida thought he knew a lot about being a hero. That he could face them, villains and all, after UA taught him, of course.

His first encounter with them was too soon. USJ. Thye shouldn't have gone. He ran faster than his legs would allow – he was still too slow.

Minoru Mineta had half his face disintegrated that day. It healed, but not without a scar, and the phantom pain crawled into Iida.

_(If Heroes couldn't save, who would?)_

_[Darkness, with only Okaa-san._

_Deku smiled, for his mother. Only for his mother._

_He tried for a 'normal' school. For his mother._

_His mother smiled. Deku managed to, as well.]_

Todoroki Shouto felt it, too. Just like Bakugou, Uraraka and Tenya, there was a deep sense of _missing _in his chest.

The sports festival came. He managed to win – without having to use his father's power.

It wasn't as much a win as a loss.

_[Hero analysis for the future. _

_Only 'Analysis' now._

"_No. 14, huh?"_

_Someone __**found**_ _it._

_NoOoO-_

"_You're an interesting kid. Come with me."]_

Toshinori Yagi found someone. And then he lost him.

The slime incident. UA. He'd been there. Now?

Midoriya Izuku could no longer be found.

All might had found someone.

And now he was gone.

_(Where would he find someone else?)_

_[… Help._

_But no heroes came.]_

Midoriya Inko was lost.

The police said no results.

The heroes said no results.

She never came home until dark, still looking.

_(IZUKU!)_

_[Why. _Why. _WHY._

… _Help…? _

_No heroes came.]_

Katsuki wanted to hear it.

Kacchan.

…

There was no way, now.

He roared.

_[He wouldn't ask for help again. Not now._

_He would help himself.]_

Ochako found out he was missing. Her hero was gone.

_Heroes?_

No heroes.

She grit her teeth and decided to become one who would help.

_[Light, finally. Maybe?_

_Deku ran. _

_Alley opening. Endeavour? _

"_Out of my way, kid. I need to get that Noumu."_

_No. No more hope. Except…__ (AllMight?)__]_

Iida and Native were frozen. The alley was dark. The hero-killer was laughing.

Iida shut his eyes and wondered why he'd gone for revenge. He'd gotten Native in trouble, too. And for what?

Death.

_Please be quick._

"Who the hell are you?" The Hero-killer asked sharply.

Iida's eyes flashed open just as the boy with green hair and dread eyes said, "Deku."

Deku dodged everything, and then sent the hero-killer sprawling back with his own momentum.

Iida's legs started moving again, and the two started dragging Native out of the alley.

The hero-killer scoffed but didn't follow. There were too many voices.

Iida turned, and Deku was gone.

_[Why why why had he done that?_

_They were heroes._

_Needed help._

_Heroes!_

_Deku screamed.]_

All Might met him. Broken. Curled up into a shell.

With his head of green hair and-

And dead eyes?

"My boy?"

"_I am not your boy!" _

He was gone.

_[Scared-scared-scared._

_Okaa-san?_

_No, Okaa-san was too light to see his darkness.]_

Inko cried.

_[The hero killer. "Those shits were fake. You're a real hero. Like all Might."_

_Hero. He hated that world. _

_He loved that word._

_His mind tried to crumble._

_But he stepped forward anyway. (What else could he do?)]_

Todoroki went to another hero agency. Not Endeavour's. This time.

Todoroki could do nothing as the hero killer cut him and left him paralyzed. _(He wasn't a hero yet, the boy pleaded.)_

He cried as his supervisor fell dead to the floor.

The boy watched, green eyes, green hair.

Todoroki wanted to hate him.

The hero killer left. The boy called the police. He left too.

Todoroki wanted to hate him.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't hate.

_[He hated it. He wanted to be a hero, not a villain. _

_(No heroes)_

_No villains._

_Then what?]_

All for one smiled.

Finally, an intelligent one.

What _did_ he love most?

_["Okaa-san? Okaa-san!" _

_He glared._

_They smirked. _

"… _What do I have to do?"]_

Bakugou Katsuki knew the moment he had been cornered – something was wrong.

There was little light. Dusty powder fell on him. His explosions fizzled out.

"Wanna join, Kacchan?"

Katsuki's blood froze.

_[It hurt._

_But Okaa-san._

_It hurt._

_He would do it. _

_Kacchan was too strong, anyway.]_

Deku held a knife to his throat.

_[Not strong enough.]_

"Guess I should have taken your advice, Kacchan." He smiled sadly. "The next life might have been nice."

Katsuki had never felt more ashamed in his life.

But Deku-

Light spilled in. "Fear not, for-" All Might stuttered to a halt. "… Young Midoriya…?"

Midoriya tsked. "Guess you don't want to join, Kacchan." He leapt away.

_[He had failed._

_What would they do?_

… _Okaa-san…]_

Eraserhead didn't know he had no quirk. But Deku knew how to get past Eraserhead.

He'd been one of his favourite heroes.

Ever.

He slipped by.

_["Please, no!"_

"_You failed."_

_Deku screamed.]_

Inko cried. Her baby was…

_["The new generation. Turn them or kill them."_

_Deku held in a sob. _

_(They weren't heroes yet.)]_

The place was in rubble. Deku still had no quirk. He was beating them.

Most of the group lay on the floor, broken and immobilized.

Deku's mask fluttered to the ground.

Ochako gasped. "You're-"

The boy blinked. His green eyes were dead.

Her class groaned around her. "You're my hero." She said.

Deku gasped. His expression changed and he stumbled.

_['My hero'._

_Okaa-san._

'_My hero'._

_Okaa-san…]_

He shook his head. He submitted her mind to memory. He shook his head.

"No. I'm not."

* * *

_[The world burned and Deku watched it.]_


End file.
